What Happened Last Night?: Grease New Years Special
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: The gang were having a New Years party, and suddenly couldn't remember when they woke up the next morning. But Frenchy is the only one who knows what happened. This story is rated T just in case. No negative reviews please.


The sunlight went through all windows into Frenchy's den. It was a late morning in New Years and things got a little crazy the night before. Here's what happened the next morning.

"Uggggggggh! Bright!"

"Ow my ears!"

"Too loud! Geez!"

"Ohhhhh God..."

The gang were partying all last night and then as nobody knew it, they all passed out in different parts of the den where they are. Oh yeah, and they just woke up with a really terrible hangover.

Danny and Sandy were laying on one of the couches in an odd lying position. Rizzo and Kenickie were lying on the other couch also in an really odd position. Sonny is passed out sitting up in a chair holding a beer bottle and is snoring loudly. Marty is curled up in another chair in a fetal position. Putzie and Jan were both on the floor with bags of chips and bowls around them and were also snoring. And Doody was actually sitting up against the wall with a lampshade on his head.

And yes, the sunlight got Danny moaning and that led up to Sandy waking up begging everyone to shut up, and that got everyone waking up as well except Sonny, Putzie, and Jan.

"Turn down the sun." Rizzo complained and snuggled into Kenickie.

"God Rizz, turn down your voice!" Danny complained also and put his hand over his eyes.

Sandy rubbed her temples opening her eyes adjusting and just realized. "Oh my god! I stayed here all night?!"

"How did I end up here?" Doody asked. "What the hell happened last night?"

Rizzo laid back on Kenickie and closed her eyes.

"And will you freaking turn down the chainsaw! It's driving me nuts!" Kenickie whined gesturing to Sonny.

Danny groaned and picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at him.

He opened his eyes and whined, "What the hell? I was sleepin'!" And then he holds his aching head.

Marty yawned and asked, "I was supposed to be home a while ago! What happened last night?!"

"Can someone please close the freaking curtains?!" Sandy shouted and nuzzles into Danny.

"Danny! I thought you woke Sonny!"

"I am awake! Geez! Not so loud!" Sonny shouted.

Kenickie said back tiredly, "Ugh! Danny! Throw another pillow at these two!" He points out to Putzie and Jan.

Danny gave him a dirty look and said, "If ya care so much! Do it yourself!"

Kenickie looked at him and then threw the nearest pillow to Putzie.

"AHHHHHH! METEOR SHOWER!" Putzie screamed and everyone else groaned.

"Jesus! My ears!" Doody shouted.

"Owwwwwwww!" Rizzo covered her eyes and shut her eyes tight.

Putzie asked confused, "What just happened? And why do I have a headache!?"

Frenchy came into the room in her bathrobe and smiles with relief, "It's about time you all got up!"

Rizzo whined, "Geez French! Can you just be a little quieter?! My ears sound like they're going to surgery!"

Frenchy says, "I know. You're all hungover."

Kenickie shouted, "Putzie! Wake up!"

"I AM UP!" Putzie yelled back and everyone groaned.

"God! Will you stop you Putz?" Doody cried while covering his ears and Putzie sticks his tongue out at him and gave him the finger.

Kenickie looks and asks, "Will you wake up?"

It was Sonny's turn to shout, "I am up! Remember?"

"I meant the other chainsaw!" Kenickie shouted back.

"Who?" Putzie asked.

"I meant your chainsaw! Wake her up for crying out loud! Her snoring is worse than Sonny's!"

He looks at her odd sleeping position and then tries to wake her up.

Sandy asks, "Frenchy? What do you mean... Hungover?"

Frenchy replies slowly, "You were all drunk."

Marty scoffed, "No way. I wasn't drunk!"

"I was never drunk in my whole life!" Sandy shouted to Frenchy not believing.

"You were," Frenchy argued. "All of you were! Do any of you remember what happened last night?!"

Kenickie looked at Rizzo then shook his head, "All I remember is five-four-three-two- BAM! I might've passed out!"

"None of you passed out until around three in the morning."

Sonny said drowsily, "I was not drunk!"

"You were too drunk!" Frenchy argued.

Kenickie yelled at Putzie, "TURN DOWN THE FREAKING CHAINSAW!"

"I AM UP! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!"

"NOT YOU SONNY!"

Rizzo turned over on Kenickie covering her ears.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP!" Danny screamed and everyone groaned again covering their ears.

"Christ the lord Zuko! Will you knock it off?!" Doody asked.

Frenchy says soothingly, "Ok. Everyone just calm down. Deep breaths."

They all did and Frenchy says, "I'll tell you what happened last night!"

Kenickie says, "I'll listen soon as Putzie turns off the stupid chainsaw!"

Putzie looks at him and shouts, "Hey! My girl ain't a chainsaw!"

Marty says, "Can we not talk about chainsaws! That word gives me a headache."

"We will when Putzie turns it off!"

Putzie shouts at Kenickie, "Quit referring my girlfriend to a chainsaw! She doesn't snore that loud." He kept shaking Jan who is still lying passed out on the floor.

"Why won't you wake up?" Putzie asked.

Frenchy replies, "She had too many drinks for the first time, that she did something she has never ever done before, and had to use the bathroom so many times. Oh, and did I mention she actually burped the whole alphabet?"

"Lemonade, or chocolate?" Sonny asked and Frenchy's face turned into disgust getting that reference and asked, "Can I explain the whole story?"

Kenickie groans with frustration, "MY HEAD!"

"I'M TRYING!" Putzie shook his girlfriend awake for the millionth time and she finally opens her eyes.

"Geez... Too bright..." Jan turned over on the floor and snuggled into Putzie closing her eyes again falling back into a deep slumber.

Kenickie sighs of relief and laid back down with Rizzo still on him.

Frenchy noticed everyone is all calmed down and then starts the story.

More than twelve hours ago, Frenchy gets dressed in her normal clothes while setting everything up for the party.

Doody, who has been helping her all this time since they're a couple and he automatically agreed to help her.

He asked, "What time did the gang say they'd get here?"

Frenchy replied from the kitchen, "They're gonna be here at seven!" She came out with small appetizers.

"That's good. I have to run to the store real quick!" Doody immediately got up and kisses Frenchy and left. "I'll be right back."

Frenchy nodded and a few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Frenchy! Open up!" The voice sounded really familiar.

It's Jan.

"Coming!" Frenchy puts down the plates and then opens the door to let her in.

Jan brought in at least ten bags of food to the kitchen.

"I already made appetizers. So I don't think we need a lot of food."

Jan shrugs and asks, "How long is the party gonna be?"

Frenchy was about to reply, but then stopped. She actually forgot how long the party will be exactly. She knows her parents are out of town for a few days to go to a party and she gets the house all to herself and they might return in the next afternoon.

She replied, "I don't know."

Soon the rest of the gang came along with Doody bringing a ton of bottles of anything alcoholic.

"Doody... How many drinks did you buy?" Frenchy asked

He replied, "A lot. I swiped my brother's ID!"

Frenchy shrugged. A little drink would never hurt.

She went to find a bowl of pasta Jan just put down in the kitchen. She asked, "What's that Jan?"

Jan replied putting down the other food. "That's a special pasta I made. It has no meat in it, but two dressings mixed together. Smells really nice."

Marty and Sonny came and hung up a few decorations and Putzie asked, "Hey. Why are we putting up decorations?"

Sonny replied making him look dumb, "It's New Years! It's a party!"

Putzie gave him a dirty look, "I know that. But I mean do we have to have decorations for a party that only lasts for several hours?"

Marty looks at Sonny for a moment and says, "You know what... He kinda has a point."

Sandy and Danny showed up.

"Hey Frenchy!" Sandy says giving her a hug.

Frenchy asked, "The appetizers are on the way. Why don't you sit in the den?"

Danny nodded handing her a bottle of champagne he brought with him. "Thanks French."

By around ten, the gang along with Rizzo and Kenickie, we're eating Jan's pasta, and the rest of the things Frenchy cooked up for everyone. They were soon all talking about their resolutions.

"Hey Zuk! What's your New Years resolutions?" Kenickie asked.

Danny replies while twirling his fork in the pasta letting Sandy cuddle into him. "Well... I think it's that spendin' more time and focus on my girl."

Sandy gasped when she heard that, "You mean that?"

Danny nodded giving a small smile and Sandy gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Kenickie asks Sonny, "What are ya New Year resoulutions Sonny?"

Sonny replied, "Uhhhhh... Sleepin'."

Then the gang laughs. Doody says impressed, "Wow Jan! Your pasta is really amazing! We should have this every year!"

Everyone agreed and Jan gushes, "Awwwww thanks!"

Then soon it was 11:58, the gang were helping themselves to more drinks and desserts.

"Aren't you gonna have some punch?" Doody asked her, and Frenchy shook her head.

"I don't really want to drink," she replied.

Frenchy watched the clock and soon, everyone starts counting down, "5...4...3...2...1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The gang all screams and hugs each other. Sonny opened the bottle of champagne and starts drinking it. Frenchy hugged and kissed Doody on the lips.

They were all having fun until around 2:30, Marty went stumbling into the kitchen.

Frenchy noticed that. "Marty? I just noticed you stumbled. Are you alright?"

Marty nodded. Frenchy took a close look at her face. Her eyes were dazed, and she can't stop giggling dreamily.

Frenchy waves her hand across Marty's face and she doesn't blink or snap out of it. Which can only mean one thing.

"Marty... How many drinks?"

Slurring, Marty asked confused, "Wait. What? How many rinks? There are a thousand ice rinks in the world!" Then Marty giggles hysterically heading for the basement.

Oh no... Frenchy thought. She ran off to look for Sonny because he was supposed to take her home later on. But she heard the guys cheer.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" The guys shout repeatedly and Frenchy went to see what's up.

Sonny, Putzie, and Doody cheer for Jan who's chugging down a whole bottle of red wine.

Frenchy's eyes widened. Jan would never drink that much. She eats a lot, but not really drink way too much. That must mean Jan got drunk too.

Frenchy immediately pulled the bottle out of Jan's hands shouting, "Enough you guys!" And she felt the bottle being light and soon noticed Jan drank every last drop of it.

"Did you just drink the whole thing?" Frenchy asked shocked.

Jan nodded and then shouts slurring, "I can burp ABC's!" And then she went ahead, "A...B...C..."

Frenchy disgusted by her friend's behavior, she slapped a palm on her forehead. The guys encourage her which meant they're drunk too.

"You people!" Frenchy points to them, "You people are animals!"

This is getting way out of control.

She suddenly couldn't find Rizzo or Kenickie. She went downstairs to the basement. She found them playing in the dark.

"Rizz? Kenickie? What the hell are you two doing?"

They were holding their laughter as they draw a line on Marty's face as she leans against the washing machine passed out.

Frenchy noticed the temperature lowers in the basement and then says, "She's gonna get a cold sleeping here. You two! Upstairs!"

Kenickie slurs, "Yeah. C'mon Rizzo! Let's go upstairs..."

Rizzo giggles slurring, "Yeah..."

Frenchy drags an unconscious Marty upstairs to the chair in the den. _She's going to have one hell of a hangover_ , Frenchy thought.

But then the guys were all screaming and throwing things at each other like as if they were children. Rizzo and Kenickie dragged themselves upstairs and then Sandy and Danny were nowhere to be seen.

She ran upstairs, and down the hallway to her room to look for Sandy and Danny. She opened the door looking at something in her bed and then she let a huge shriek. Her eyeballs were burning by what she just saw and she immediately closes her eyes.

"GET OUT! AND PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!" Frenchy screamed as Putzie walked out of her room with clothes on. Actually, wrong clothes.

"Putzie... Your wearing Jan's skirt." Frenchy says slowly. He looked down and laughs and then stumbles down the stairs trying not to fall.

Jan walked out of her room wearing Putzie's pants and one of her pigtails is actually down.

"Shhhhhuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr," Jan slurred and then asked, "Do you have a bathroom?"

Frenchy sighs wiping tears from her eyes, guided her and then when she's done, they went downstairs with her mumbling, "I have to change my bedsheets..."

She heard a small crash and then random singing.

"Jingle bell! Jingle bell! Jingle bell rock!"

Frenchy can't believe her eyes. Doody. Standing on a table. Shirtless. Using a beer bottle as a microphone.

"Jingle bell! Jingle bell! Jingle bell rock! Jingle well sainnnn! And single well rainnnnn!"

Frenchy face is twisted with shock, and horror as Doody kicks up his legs singing his heart out.

"It's the jingle hingle! That's the jingle balls! That's the jingle single blockkkkk!"

And then he stumbled off.

Frenchy immediately went to Doody to make sure he wasn't unconscious or anything. Luckily, he's not passed out.

"Doody! Why don't you sit by the wall and relax for a while. You have been playing too hard," she says gently to him. He nodded tiredly and then sits against the wall.

Sonny took a lampshade and put it on his head slurring, "Love your lamp French..." Then he waltzes to the chair drinking more beer and then lit a cigarette. Doody just then passed out not caring about the lampshade.

She asked everyone, "Have any of you seen Sandy and Danny?"

They all shook their heads.

"Nay..." Putzie says as he eats the chips on the floor still in a skirt.

Frenchy went searching for them everywhere until she noticed the backyard door is open.

Oh crap! Frenchy thought as she walked out the door hearing drunk giggling.

She went down a few steps and noticed Sandy and Danny were splashing each other in her kiddie pool which is still outside.

Oh damn! The pool is contaminated! Frenchy thought as she rushes over to take them out.

"Danny! Sandy! Get out of there! Are you crazy!"

Danny slurred, "we're were relaxing in the hot tub..."

Frenchy asked Sandy, "Why didn't you come and tell me about it? Did he do anything else wrong?"

Sandy was about to reply, but then she stumbled to the bushes and threw up.

That must mean Sandy. The Sandy Olssen is drunk too!

Frenchy shouts to the sky exaggerating, "God help me! Why is it that I'm alone!"

Danny was about to get back in the pool and Frenchy stops him.

"Oh no you're not! You two! Inside!" Frenchy went to Danny to drag him and went back to Sandy and dragged her in.

"I feeeeeeeel siiiiiiiiicccccckkkk," Sandy moaned.

Frenchy dragged Sandy to another couch and says soothingly, "Try to go to sleep. You need your rest. If you do, you'll feel better." She 's gonna feel worse when she wakes up in the morning.

Sandy nodded obediently, laid down and closed her eyes.

Two down, Frenchy thought and then noticed Putzie is laying on the floor moving his legs and arms up and down on her white carpet, "I'm making snow angels!" He laughs.

Frenchy slapped her palm on her forehead again and groans, "What the hell am I? A babysitter?"

It got out of control. Though Sonny is now drinking while sitting in the chair wetting his pants, Putzie and Jan were attacking each other with snacks, and Danny laid down on the couch next to Sandy.

"Enough!" Frenchy shouted for everyone who is not passed out to calm down. "Since you all are gonna keep this up. I can't take it anymore. I'm gonna go to bed. I have a migraine and needed an aspirin! So if any of you want to go crazy! Fine! I locked all doors, and all windows just so none of you would escape and drive into car accidents! Now is that clear!"

Then snoring became a reply. She noticed that the rest of her friends passed out.

Frenchy sighs loudly and then noticed someone's missing. Kenickie and Rizzo are not with them.

She sighed loudly and tiredly again and went to search for them until she found them in her parents room making out. She knew that was going to happen. She took a closer look and noticed they were passed out after their little session. Frenchy was about to close her eyes and not let them burn again. But she looked to see they were making out fully clothed. Thank she made two trips dragging them downstairs to the couch.

She stretches and yawns after she's finished and then holds her aching head while going upstairs. She remembers to change her bedsheets because of the incident earlier, but she is now too tired to deal with it right now. So she went into her parents room and went to sleep.

After the story ends, Putzie says as if he can't believe it. "I can't believe I spent fifteen minutes!"

Kenickie asks Rizzo, "Now why can't we do that?"

Rizzo smacks him hard as a reply.

Frenchy said, "I'm really really glad my parents aren't around. Right now, I need to clean up this wreck! You all need to get yourselves home if you are all capable enough to drive."

Danny nodded and got up. "C'mon Sandy."

She groaned and got up and left.

Sonny got up out of the chair and went to Marty when he actually promised a ride home. Putzie got up and asked Kenickie to take him home with Rizzo. Jan is still lying passed out on the floor and Frenchy won't care until she wakes her up later on.

Doody stood up and took the lampshade off his head asking, "You mind if I stay and clean with you?"

Frenchy smiled and nodded and went to clean and put things back in order before her parents come back.


End file.
